Catatan Hati Seorang Fans
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT & SMRookies] Mereka adalah salah satu pelaku pemerkosaan jiwa-jiwa muda remaja dan jiwa-jiwa kesepian milik para noona. 99% curhat ditambah 1% random. Mention a lot brand name, other artist, and many more. Just for fun, don't take it seriously! Warning for Language! RnR?
**Catatan Hati Seorang Fan―**

 **NCT & SMRookies**

99% curhat ditambah 1% random

 _Mention a lot brand name, location, other artist, and many more. Just for fun, don't take it seriously XD_

 _Warning for Language! Jangan ditiru ya dek adek~_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _._

 _Korean Wave_ merajalela, menyebar layaknya wabah penyakit dan menginvasi semua orang dari berbagai kalangan. Kebanyakan orang yang terjangkit adalah anak sekolah―dari _esde_ , _esempe_ , _esema_ ― yang punya delusi setinggi langit dan haus akan hiburan di sela-sela tugas yang menumpuk layaknya cucian kotor di akhir pekan. Meski tak sedikit jika _noona-noona_ ngenes yang bosan jadi _mblo_ atau ibu-ibu yang mulai jenuh dengan suami yang begitu-begitu saja juga ikut terjangkit.

Karena yang jadi korbannya memang tak pernah memandang usia.

Bagaimana bisa ditolak, _sih_? Apalagi jika objek yang dimaksud adalah bocah-bocah polos nan _gemeshin_ , yang suka tebar-tebar _body roll aduhay_.

Sebut saja NCT U― _Boyband_ baru, besutan salah satu _management_ yang menyandang gelar BIG 3, yang baru saja memulai debut tak lama ini. Tapi jangan salah, meski mereka ini anak _kemarin sore_ barisan _brigade_ fansnya sudah cukup untuk menuhin lapangan Monas sampai tumpah-tumpah. _Yah_ , mereka adalah salah satu pelaku pemerkosaan jiwa-jiwa muda remaja dan jiwa-jiwa kesepian milik para _noona_. Atau dengan kata lain―penjahat-penjahat kriminal virtual. _Beuuuh_.

Kedengarannya sih memang terlalu berlebihan, tapi itu bukan bualan semata. Jika tak percaya, mari ambil contoh nyata.

Salah satu yang menjadi korban mereka adalah sepasang sejoli ini. Sebut saja si _**M**_ dan _**F**_ untuk memudahkan.

Si _M, adalah_ pemuda tampan, yang selalu terobsesi jadi _main vocal_ , _main dancer_ sekaligus _visual boyband―_ tapi ga kesampaian. Ya, tentu saja. Tidak hanya wanita yang bisa terjangkit, tapi pria juga. Karena jadi _fanboy_ itu tidak dosa, _bung_.

Pemuda ini memang sudah merasa terjangkit virus-virus Kpop, sejak pertama liat video dua belas cowok _kece_ nge _dance_ pake seragam di gudang yang lampunya kedap-kedip mirip film _horror_ , yang videonya diambil pake _one-take method_. _Nae style! ―_ mungkin itu jeritan hatinya sebelum jatuh dalam lubang _fanboy_ yang penuh kenistaan. Orangnya jenis _full-of-yourself_ gitu, sering diledek gara-gara suka _kpop_ tapi selalu masa bodoh. _Memang situ siapa?_

Dia menyebut dirinya _sowun_ , suka semua _member_ tapi kepincut sama _leader_ yang baru-baru ini debut solo (mohon jangan diungkit mengenai _scandal dating_ nya). Tapi baru-baru ini juga sedang pindah haluan jadi _shy-shy-shy!stan_ karena lagu debut mereka yang _supercatchy_.

Si _F_ , adalah cewek polos―namun kini sudah tak polos lagi. Dia sebenarnya sudah lama juga mengenal _kpop_. Tepatnya beberapa tahun lalu saat _genre_ ini lagi _happening_ banget di negaranya. Namun jika sebelumnya jiwa _fangirl_ nya hanya timbul-tenggelam ikut-ikutan arus, maka kini sudah _stagnant_ , sudah istiqomah. Alhamdulillah, _yah_.

Dia merupakan Stan dari salah satu _management_ BIG 3 yang tadi di sebut. Mulai dari _boyband_ _legend_ yang kini sudah jadi _ahjusshi_ , _boyband_ yang dari awal debut udah dengan bangganya bilang suka _noona yeoppo,_ dan terakhir _sih_ dengan _boyband_ yang seneng banget nguji jiwanya pake cobaan tanpa henti― _lawsuit, member left_ satu-satu _,_ _scandal dating._ Benar-benar bikin jiwa lelah sekaligus nangis darah. Meski sekarang udah ikhlas _sih_ , tapi kalo diinget-inget lagi suka bikin baper. _And i know i'm not alone._

Setelah merasa tak kuat cewek ini sempat _vacuum_ dari kpop―jenuh aja gitu. Kemudian beralih jadi _otaku_ sejati gara-gara _anime_ _duo_ cahaya-bayangan yang lagi berusaha men _insyaf_ kan kaisar merah bergunting dan cees-ceesnya. Sebagai seorang _fujoshi_ akut (oh, dia belum bilang ya? Ya. Dia juga _fujoshi_ ) melihat karakter yang punya ekspresi sebelas dua belas sama pantat teflon _plus_ wajah imut dan cowok-cowok _hwat_ dengan warna rambut warna-warni lari-lari rebutan bola basket itu bener-benar _something_. Mana bertaburan _moment_ yang _yaoi_ banget dan _skinship_ sana-sini. Mana tahan _dedeq, qaq_. Dan itu terus merambat ke _universe_ lain. Ke cerita titan jadi-jadian sama si _captain_ yang punya julukan _humanity's strongest soldier_ yang cocok banget dijadiin pasangan _maso_. Terus ke cerita alien gurita kuning- _sensei_ _with his mach 20 speed,_ jagoan botak yang selalu menang hanya dengan satu pukulan, dan berakhir terjerat oleh pesona bajak laut konyol yang bercita-cita jadi raja bajak laut dan menolak dianggap _hero_. _It's a long way_.

Dan setelah itu―ia kembali ke jalan per _korea_ an yang menggoda. Setelah tergoda oleh si _Big Boss and his narcism charm_ sekaligus kepincut sama daun-daun hijau yang pada _comeback_. Yang lagi BIG HIT misalnya. Yang katanya _I Need You_ tapi malah _Run_ , ngakunya sih _Young Forever_ makanya ababil kali ya. Sukanya main _Fire_ tapi akhir-akhirnya minta di _Save Me_ juga. Yakali _bang_ , kalian bisa ganteng-ganteng. Apalagi _magnae_ nya _duh_ , pake santet apa kamu, _dek_?

Atau _boyband_ yang rame dan agak _kacrut_ , yang bikin baper gara-gara sama-sama dengan _old version_ nya, punya 13 member. Yang tiap liat _performance_ nya berasa nonton _sekolah tinggi musik. Boyband_ yang harus ngadain turnamen _'Game Orang Lapar'_ dadakanuntuk dapat pasta gigi yang _limited,_ karena member mereka yang banyak. Tapi malah buang-buang makanan di video musik mereka yang baru.

Dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.

Kesimpulannya; dia yang dulunya _kpopers_ , sekarang udah ganti sebutan jadi _kpopers_ _otaku_. Sudah _move up_. _Alhamdulilah_.

Si _M_ dan si _F_ ini seperti yang telah disebutkan memang pasangan sejoli. Udah kayak anak kembar beda rahim tapi ga sengaja ketemu di jalan. Bukan sejoli dalam hal _romantic_ yah, karena mereka tidak memegang faham _incest_. Yah, meskipun si cewek demen sama jenis begituan, _sih_. Makanya si _M,_ selalu merinding sama selera si _F_ yang nyimpang. Tapi walau gitu tetep sayang kok. _Tjieee_.

 _Okaaay, back to the topic._

Jadi ceritanya si _M_ dan si _F_ ini, yang kebetulan sama-sama nge _stan management_ BIG 3 yang di awal di sebut, bakalan nonton video yang _release_ dari _baby grup_ yang baru lahiran kemarin. Namanya NCT U, sub unit dari NCT― _Neo Culture Technology_ yang _blah-blah-blah konsep baru blah-blah-blah_ member tak terbatas _blah-blah-blah_ pasar dunia _blah-blah-blah._ Jujur kurang ngerti _sih_ sama ini konsep _boyband_ , tapi berhubung si _F_ udah ngikutin si _baby grup_ saat jadi masih _rookie_ dan sering _mejeng_ di program _her nampyoen_ , akhirnya ia penasaran. Si _M_ sih ikut-ikutan aja.

Dan begitulah. Mereka membuka _channel yutub_ yang _subscriber_ nya udah sampai 8 _million and_ 142 _thousand_ itu. Musik video incaran mejeng di halaman depan. Tanpa pikir-pikir langsung di _play_ aja pake resolusi 1080p HD. Kalo mau lihat _keindahan dunia_ jangan setengah-setengah. Apalagi pake pelit-pelit kuota data.

.

 _Chagaun sesang du nuneul gamgo_

 _Chimdaee nuwo du gwireul makgo_

 _Eojega oneul tto oneuri eoje_

 _Ttaeneujeun jachaekman gadeukhan chae_

 _._

 _We'll take it slow~_

 _Baby baby we'll take it slow~ Oh~_

.

"Oh, _Shit_!―"

" _Fvck_ itu _body roll_ nya bikin _drooling_ ―"

" _I can feel it_! _Damn. It's insane_!―"

" _OMG! I can't stand with this fvck_! _My ovaries explode for sure!_ "

 _Astagfirullah_ , itu bahasa tolong.

Memang _sih_ bahasa seperti ini _ga_ baik, tapi gimana lagi. Inilah cara _fanboy_ dan _fangirl_ menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka, melalui bahasa-bahasa yang bisa bikin pak _ustad_ z yang denger nangis darah. Bukan salah ibu bapak guru mengajar. Ini akibat keseringan main media sosial dan _yutub_. Harap jangan ditiru di rumah jika tak mau uang jajan terputus sebulan. Cukup si _F_ dan si _M_ saja yang merasakan, _ya_ , _chingudeul_.

Sepanjang video di putar sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut si _F_ dan si _M_. Tapi tentu saja lebih dominan si _F._ Mereka berdua memang sejoli dan bahkan sampai dikatakan kembar. Tapi bahkan dalam menjalani peran sebagai _fans_ keduanya punya _perspektif_ masing-masing. Jika si _M_ menikmati dan mengamati musik, lirik, dan gerakan _dance_ lalu mulai mengikutinya, menyusun rencana untuk langsung membuat _cover dance_ dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya _._ Maka si _F,_ selain melihat _itu semua_ , juga akan menikmati wajah _unyu_ tiap _member_. Mencari satu yang paling _nyantol, m_ eski bahkan mungkin ia tidak tahu siapa namanya, dan secara sementara menjatuhinya _title 'bias_ baru' yang mungkin bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, mirip perubahan cuaca.

Si _M_ mengatai si _F_ wanita murahan, karena semudah itu jatuh cinta. Peduli amat. _Its all about love at the first sight, babe._

Karena kata pepatah memang tak pernah salah. Cinta dan benci itu bedanya tipis sekali, udah kayak sisa kalo kalian disuruh main _pepero game_ sama si _bias_. Hampir _ga_ mungkin ada sisa karena bawaannya mau _nyosor_ mulu. Dan _ga_ mungkin juga _sih_. Tapi ngayal dikit boleh _lah_ , _ya_? Apa lagi _sih_ kerjaannya _fan_ selain ngayal?

Si _F_ aja, yang awalnya kenal _rookie_ ini dan pikirannya langsung negative, s _uudzon_ sambil mengutuk-ngutuk, ngehina-hina, ngejelek-jelekin karena keseringan numpang di acara _her nampyeon_ akhirnya suka juga tuh, jatuh cinta juga tuh.

Dan begitulah, mereka langsung menyatakan diri jadi _OpenRicers._ Bahkan sebelum melihat video kedua, _Without You_.

Setelah nonton video satunya, yang bahkan baru setengah jalan, si _M_ pamit. Bilangnya _sih_ mau calling _cees-cees_ nya buat latihan nge _cover_ itu _dance._ Si _F_ masih kesenangan sama tombol _replay_ , sampai kayaknya jika itu tombol bisa ngomong, mungkin udah jerit-jerit minta ampun _ga_ kuat dinistai.

Jiwa _fangirls_ si _F_ mulai berapi-api, udah mirip kayak api obor olimpiade. Waktu luangnya dipakai _stalking_. Mainannya _Yutub, tumbler, instageram_. Fakta-fakta masing-masing member dikumpul, sampai dibuat file tersendiri, video-video mereka jaman dulu, _variety show, interview, photoshoot_ sampai _fancam-fancam_ yang cuma 10 detikan ditontonin.

 _Spazzing. Fangirling_. 7 per 24.

 _Doki-Doki_ liat si _doi_ , walau cuma dari layar segede 14 _inchi,_ udah cukup buat si _F_ jadi pelarian akan kejamnya hidup. Ampuh banget ngilangin galau buat dia yang abis kena baper, tapi tentu aja ga bisa kenyangin perutnya yang laper. _Yah_ , kecuali nontonin si _doi_ nya sambil ngemil nasi sebakul. Itu lain cerita, _sist_.

Nungguin tiap minggu sambil baca dan ngetik fanfiction. _Out of character_ saat _variety show_ mereka―NCT _Life in Bangkok_ udah nongol di Yutub. Bela-belain nonton duluan meski harus nyesek nahan tangis gara-gara ga ngerti mereka ngomong apa. Tapi langsung jerit-jerit bahagia saat _subtitle_ nya muncul dan nonton lagi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Lalu beneran nangis karena _season_ satunya udah beres aja. Dan kini promosi mereka juga udahan.

 _Someone call the doctor!_

Para penjahat _virtual_ ini, bahkan dicari saat menghilang. Para fans yang terpekosa jiwanya malah nangih. Nah loh?

 _F missed them so damn much. And someone lying 'bout the next season of NCT Life in Seoul. Fvck._ Padahal ia sudah menunggu-nunggu. _Please don't play with our heart, shit._

Begitulah. Kalo sudah begitu, bisa apa? Apalah daya _F_ jadi _fangirl_ ababil lagi. Walau umurnya sekarang sudah cukup untuk bangun rumah tangga, si _F_ ini cuma mau nikahin pacar-pacar virtualnya. Setidaknya sampai jodohnya dateng menjemput. Doain yah.

Taeyong, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, Mark, Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Hansol, Winwin, Kun, Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung. _They're_ _successfully take her heart away._

Dia makin punya banyak _bias_ , makin banyak asupan, tapi jadi lebih sering galau kena PHP. Dan bagai efek _snowball_ , si _F_ yang _ga_ mau sendirian ini, nularin penyakitnya ke temen-temen deketnya yang lain. Yang pada akhirnya terinfeksi juga.

.

… _Ah, indahnya berbagi._

 **FIN~**

 _Maaf kalo Byul nyampah~ Cerita ini cuma fiksi, dengan bumbu-bumbu berlebihan untuk dramatisir. Btw M dan F itu bukan inisial khusus atau apa kok. M untuk Male dan F untuk Female. Karena Byul terlalu malas untuk ngarang nama~_

 _Ditunggu komentarnya~ Ayo ceritain juga pengalaman kalian di kotak review. Wkwk. XD_

 _/_

 _PS: Day 40 Yuta and the others not has debuted yet._


End file.
